


To Walk On

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of just writing out an OC, Practice in writing in first person, This is mostly impulse writing., mostly for my own enjoyment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: If you don't call yourself a proffessor, who are you to the science field?"First off, I am not apart of the field people of your stature pride yourself in so deeply. Second of all, I am simply a researcher."...May I ask about your guiding question? Most...researchers have one."To find out why Pokemon put up with us. I want to know why a being so strong, so smart, would submit to us."This was my first, and last interview.





	1. Chapter 1

Ask just about any person, who is the smarter one in a Pokemon Team. The Trainer, or the Pokemon. Of course, the Person, the Trainer, will say they are the smarter one.

  
But, let us take a step back. There seems to be this misconception that just because we, as humans, have inventions which keep Pokemon under our power, that the Pokemon are the weaker ones.

  
Now, I've seen something vastly different in my travels. I don't believe I have come across enough motels to count on one of my hands, let alone two, which would allow me a room where all my partners were allowed to be outside of their Pokeballs.

  
This is a problem, because like so few people in our society today, I no longer carry a Pokeball on me.

  
Call me radicle, call me a member of Team Plasma, I do not care, because these words are false. I did, however, discover this idea from the words of Team Plasma. However, unlike them, I did not chase my Pokemon away. I emptied all of my P.C. boxes and released those who wanted to go back to their wild lives. Only those who wanted to stay with me did. Some only temporarily.

  
When no more than ten of my nearly six hundred Pokemon stayed by my side, I was never more sure of the fact that Pokemon is a luxury no human should ever have.  
Now, I'd like to mention a few things. Pokemon are strong, much stronger than their humans who keep them. I feel this is why people seek to keep them at bay. Parents tell their children not to go out into the world without a Pokemon. Why is this? Because they know that the Pokemon outside are stronger than the children who they have raised.

  
A Pokemon will protect their trainer, or so children are told. I was once told this, and then received the Pokemon who was supposed to be my partner. This Pokemon, hatched by myself, was the first one to leave my side.

  
Now, then, my initial thought, ask a person who is more powerful, they will say themselves. I believe this true only because of the technology they possess. But put a super computer up against the mind of a Metagross, and the computer will never best it. This is a single Pokemon, against something which has access to all the shared knowledge of mankind, yet this knowledge is completely useless against the Pokemon.

  
In my travels, I've asked this question to Pokemon as well as their trainers. The trainer has never surprised me, but all too often the Pokemon make me think otherwise.  
The Pokemon doubt their power, I've seen a Makuhita nearly give up on itself simply because his trainer was better at remembering the given assignment of their human dojo master.

  
Back when I was releasing Pokemon, I had a Hariyama, finding a place for my Pokemon had been my goal, to learn from them and give them a chance. Before discovering the Dojo, I'd never found a place for the Fighting type's I'd captured, besides the wilds, they once roamed. While some of the Pokemon wished to return, some still wanted to be a part of the everyday lives of humans. My old friend Hariyama became a master at this dojo shortly later. I continued to study with my own Pokemon partners who'd chosen to stay with me, while he progressed, to make sure this is what he wanted. And once this was confirmed, I'd given him his Pokeball, to decide if he were going to crush it or pass it on to the human master.

  
I was not surprised when the man tried to take the ball, as though he were going to make the Hariyama submit to him, and even more surprised when Hariyama handed it over, only to have the master crush it for him (which needed to be translated.)- for all his strength, he didn't wish to do the deed himself. I still get letters from them from time to time, the last one told me that the Makuhita which started this, had recently evolved, and is now helping teach younger Pokemon while he works towards another degree of a black belt.

  
Another instance when I was surprised by a Pokemon happened in my more recent trip back to my home region. My parents were home, and the first question they posed was where my starter Pokemon was. They recall the Glameow they'd gifted to me as a child, to be my best friend. They couldn't believe when I told them he had been released, that it was a sick joke. But the growl from Herdier by my side seemed to make them think otherwise. Herdier was not doing this as an act of aggression, quite the opposite, really. In my possession still was a single Pokeball, and I'd gone home on request of them, I didn't have time for this at the moment, I could explain later.

  
Leaving them behind after dropping off my belongings, Herdier and I met up with the other two members of our family where we went next door to deliver the Pokeball. A young Spoink in the capsule had been found by Herdier who'd been babying the Pokemon ever since. Delcatty and Pumpkaboo walked just behind me, Herdier giving a happy yelp as I knocked on the door.

  
A woman who'd I known only in school greeted me, I may have begun to regret this journey in that moment as she tried to bring up memories I hadn't thought of since they happened. However, when her son came downstairs, the business had finally happened. I told the boy about Spoink, but I was concerned. Letting the Pokemon out, he gazed at the small Pokemon which bounced on its tail and immediately went to pick it up, only to be stopped by Herdier. I knew right then that this wouldn't be a good match, and was ready to leave when one of my own companions drifted forward. Pumpkaboo was always a cuddler, and when she was enveloped in the arms of the nearly crying boy, I felt a small sadness in my heart, yet looking between the two, I couldn't help but feel the laugh of the boy in my own heart. I may have lost a companion that day, but that boy gained a life long friend. Spoink decided to stay with me, as well. Well, more accurately to stay with Herdier, but that is beside the point.

  
I didn't understand why some Pokemon choose a path like those mentioned. Choose to be a part of the society of humans, the society which has enslaved, abused, and taken many Pokemon to their graves. So this has become my own guiding question in my quest to become a Pokemon researcher like the other great professors.

  
One day, I'd like to find out why my own Pokemon follow me. Delcatty seems to like the fact we're always moving, or that I'll carry her when she doesn't want to step in mud. Herdier enjoys running alongside me when we race down a path. Spoink, who's recently evolved, loves to show off his power, and usually looks to Herdier after a battle, as though hoping he's doing enough. Herdier always repays the Grumpig by bringing over the berries I've set aside to help heal him.

  
This is my family, and while it's changed and evolved, I always followed my own path, and that path has lead me many places. Places I did not expect and places I'd ever go, and places I know I'd never go again, and those I would visit a life time over if only I could.

  
Although, anyplace would work for me, if only my friends are beside me all the way. Even with the rarity of a completed dex in my possession, I had it over willingly to the Professor who started me on this journey. Rowan's own goal of studying evolution has gone uncompleted yet, he continues even now. While my own goal has just begun, Professor Rowan's told me he would like to give me something for completing his dex for him, and while I did consider it, I had denied the offer.

  
I think back on this, as I watch Delcatty move to the fifth nest in my own lab. A Lab void of tables and white tiles. A lab instead outside where Pokemon can come and go. Where those who wish to battle can, and those who want to sleep may do so in safety.

  
It took many years of work to get here, but it has allowed people to begin coming to me for their own adventures like the other Professors. But when called one among them, I make a quick correction. I do not consider myself a professor, I wouldn't consider myself one even if I could unravel the mystery which is Pokemon. I am an equal among them and do not count myself as anything other than a living being in this world. I do not think myself higher than other people, and nothing would make me feel higher than a Pokemon.

  
I have given lectures upon request on this topic, and I plan to write out some of my adventures in the future, but I'm not sure where I could even start to begin. Maybe this could be my beginning, I've far exceeded the three hundred words this was meant to be for an article in the paper. Alright then. I will pick this up as I see fit. If I see fit. Now I must excuse myself. It sounds as though Grumpig is trying to get Delcatty to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My reminiscents of the beginning of my journey.

I have just realized my last piece did not include an introduction. As mentioned, it was to be an article, and an article would include a byline about me. That's not so much perceived on this sort of site, and it was not even in my thoughts when I went to upload the words.

  
So, here I am, rambling on as per usual. I find this rather relieving, so I guess I shall continue this in the form of a story. Although, I'm not the greatest at this whole storytelling thing. It may feel more like a reminiscent.

* * *

  
My name is Shunsen Ketsu, I have a younger sister named Chiaki who I wish I could have spent more time with, and both my parents seem to be doing well enough.  
I was about seven when my mother, Hoshi, presented me with a Pokemon egg. I wasn't daft to the fact her Purugly had had the egg. That within a few months a Glameow would become my friend.

  
In the time between receiving the egg, and when it did hatch, I'd kept my eyes on it nearly the whole time. Tending the egg had become an enjoyable past time. Making sure the incubator was always on, carrying it around and talking to the egg. Back then, I was insistent that my family would set a place at the table for the new addition to the family. I had set this example for my younger sister before my mother even delivered her, and although she was in a highchair, for now, I still set her a place.

  
When the first crack appeared in Glameow's shell, I had been studying the material from school, and it went unnoticed at first. Then, some more appeared, and I'd quickly gotten up to remove the cylinder which was the glass around the egg, and a violent shudder went through the egg, most of it cracking apart in an instant when the first paw broke through.

  
There are no words I could ever express which could ever convey how much I wanted to reach out in that moment and help the Pokemon break free. However, I withdrew just as quickly as this small creature that I was sure would be as frail as a newborn person, was able to break free on its own and let out a somewhat pitiful mew.

  
The following year, I was able to graduate from trainer's school and began to explore around the ruin going towards Sandgem town, Kricketot and Bidoof battles filled my life until I had gotten home one evening. Glameow purring by my leg as his tail curled around said appendage. My mother was burping my sister, in her hand a letter, unlike the usual bills.

  
"Ketsu, you're home early." She didn't take her eyes from the paper as she paced the length of the kitchen.

  
"Wha'cha reading?" I recall asking only to get a slight glare from my mother. She'd told me enough times not to use slang by this time, that her voice rang in my head. My averted gaze told her as much.

  
"It's an invitation," She drawled out slowly, before turning towards me. Approaching her, she hands me the letter, and I read something which was written in a way which is geared towards my parents, and I don't recall exactly what was in the letter, if I did I would probably be somewhere else while scientists prod at my brain to try and find out how I have a perfect memory. But either way, the next day I had gone all the way down to Sandgem town with the letter to meet the rather esteemed Professor Rowan.

  
Upon knocking on the door, a man who looks nothing like the images I had seen of the Professor greets me. He seems somewhat confused, but I hand over my letter and he escorts me back into the lab. I recall him offering a hand to hold, I pretended as though I hadn't seen it.

  
Glameow walks after me, he seems just as wowed by the lab equipment as I was disgusted by it. It may have been the too clean hospital smell, or it might have been how many of the lab tables looked equipt with torture devices, but this was not a place I wished to spend much time in.

  
When I finally met Rowan, there seemed to be a slight misunderstanding. It looked as though he were expecting someone else.

  
"I'm Shunsen Ketsu, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Maybe mother had a point in speaking more adult like.

  
"Welcome, Ketsu," As though snapped out of a daze, the Professor stands from his desk, there were countless papers on it, but something somewhat colorful stood out to me. I wasn't sure if I was intrigued or afraid of it. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." The man leans against his desk a moment, as he looked at me a moment, his eyes landed on Glameow for a second as well.

"I will be honest, because of your academy grades I was expecting you to be older."

  
"My father is a teacher and pushed me to start studying before school. I was able to take all six semesters worth of classes in one year."

  
"And what about your mother?"

  
"She stays at home and looks after my younger sister."

  
"I see. And what about you, do you know what you want to do yet, Shunsen?"

  
"Do you want the answer I had to give in school, or the real one?" I cannot recall looking at the man, but his chuckle had put me at ease.

  
"How about both?"

  
It's hard for me to remember what my real answer was, but my answer in school was to be a Pokemon Trainer. It's what everyone my age was supposed to say. No one ever said they wanted to be a bank teller or to work part time at the marts scattered around the world. But what I do remember is that my real answer had been good enough that Rowan would put his trust in me, to take a device into the world, and record data on what I would find.

  
This trust from the professor had landed me on my journey, but not without going through my parents. The letter had briefed my mother, but they didn't want me to go for a few more years. Rowan had been very understanding of this, and I was able to simply fish my heart out and walk the routes around Jubalife for about three years, more than enough time to log and catch the Pokemon found there.

  
My first caught Pokemon was a Kricketot, which evolved within a few months. She was soon placed into a P.C. box. Next was a temperamental Starly, but while I was stuck at home as often as I was able to go and explore, I could research and map the locations of Pokemon in the region. Which lead me to find out that Staravia were found in abundance many places in Sinnoh. This lead to the small bird to also being deposited rather quickly. The same happened with Bidoof, Magikarp, Psyduck, Goldeen, and Zigzagoon. Meanwhile, Growlithe, Sentret, Shinx, Ralts and Kirlia joined my team. Glameow and Shinx bonded at once, the two would often chase one another about the house.

  
This amount of planning turned into an elaborate plan. I had a plan on where and how to catch every Pokemon I could find in my school encyclopedia before I was even really out in the world. My father had bought me a wall map a few months before Glameow hatched, and I went to work logging every Pokemon which could be found in Sinnoh, on what route I could find them on, during what time of the day, and how rare they were considered.

  
Upon my second meeting with Rowan, I was about to leave the house. Actually on my way to his lab. He had made a personal visit, which my mother had panicked and prepared tea immediately, and hovered a bit too much. I sat back on the couch, my legs still were not long enough to let my toes touch the floor yet, while Rowan spoke to me from my mother's chair.

  
I recall not sure how I felt upon seeing him sitting there.

  
"I noticed you've been putting Pokemon inside of your P.C. box already." That's right, he co-signed to allow me to use it, as my parents didn't exactly want me to have one yet. My mother would give me a bit of an ear-licking later that night.

  
"Yes, sir," Upon being asked why, I took the Professor up to my room, and showed him the large map which lined nearly the entire length of a wall. There were sticky notes all over the surface. Light yellow ones for Pokemon found during the morning, spring green for those in the day, and blue for the Pokemon found at night. There were other ones which were posted on a darker blue for those to be fished for and so long.

  
This was apparently rather impressive, and he asked to see my team. Glameow and Shinx were playing outside, but I did take a tray I kept the Pokeballs on to show him the other four.

  
"You've caught quite a few it seems,"

  
"Not nearly enough," I countered before turning to my map. "I am still missing Lotad, Pineco, Cubone, Seedot, and Abra on Route 203." My eyes found the floor, I had wanted to have all of them from the surrounding routes before talking to the Professor again. After completing 202, I'd gone to the next of the remaining three choices.  
A pat on the shoulder had me turn up to Rowan, and he nodded. "I entrusted this to the right person." Later I would find out it almost went to a boy a few years older than myself, but he'd been so excited to start his journey that he ran out before even receiving the Pokedex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't break down crying listening to the route themes from Pokemon Pearl. Nope, no way.

**Author's Note:**

> Impulse Writing takes me places. This was supposed to be a short little thing to get me into the writing groove.


End file.
